Plarail
' Plarail' is a battery-operated system made by TAKARA TOMY. It was first made in 1959. In the 1990s, Thomas and Friends trains and accessories were made. Since TAKARA TOMY is a seperate branch of the TOMY company, they still have the license to make Thomas themed products. Engines and cars Engines Each engine has a see-through packaging, and a picture of that character in the TV series on it. *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *Gordon with Green Express Coach *James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck *Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *Duck with Scruffey and Toad *Donald with Troublesome Trucks *Oliver with Red Coaches *Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers *BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker *Ben with China Clay Trucks *Hiro with Slate Truck with blue barrels *Mavis with the Breakdown Train *Harvey with Works Coach and Flatbed *Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with crates *Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks *Lady with Purple Trucks *Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit coach *Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach *Murdoch with Troublesome Truck *Arthur with Fish Truck and Box Car *Thomas and the Jet Engine *Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches *Dash with Green and Gray Trucks with Logs *Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks *Neville with Red Van *Molly with Green Truck *Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Rosie with Balloon Trucks *Duncan with Slate Cars *Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Stanley with Log Car and Blue Troublesome Truck *Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Emily with Brakevan *Douglas with Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) *Bill with China Clay Trucks (discontinued) *Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches (discontinued) *Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan (discontinued) *Busy Bee James with Flatbed (discontinued) Tarka Tomy Engines Each engine has the same trucks as the regular engine, has the logos (including Fisher Price) logo and it's name on the bottom. Some engines don't have this including the discontinued items. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck * Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad * Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers * BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker * Ben with China Clay Troublesome Trucks * Hiro with Slate Truck with Blue Barrels * Mavis with The Breakdown Train * Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed * Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with Crates * Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks * Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Arthur with Fish Troublesome Truck and Gray Van * Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks * Molly with Green Truck * Rosie with Balloon Trucks * Duncnan with Slate Trucks * Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Emily with Brakevan Individual Cars *Brown Truck with Barrels (discontinued) *Blue Truck with Rocks (discontinued) *Green Truck with Fruit (discontinued) *Red Express Coach (discontinued) *Raspberry Syrup Tanker with buffers (discontinued) Talking Engines *Talking Henry with Fish Van and Log Car (discontinued) *Talking Gordon with Express Coach (discontinued) *Talking James with Cattle Truck and Brakevan (discontinued) *Talking Percy with Mail Coach and Fuel Tanker (discontinued) *Talking Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck (discontinued) *Talking Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge (discontinued) *Talking Percy with Works Coach and Fuel Tanker (discontinued) *Talking Edward with Mail Coach (discontinued) *Talking Henry with Green Express Coach (discontinued) *Talking Gordon with Green Express Coach (discontinued) *Talking James with Red Express Coach (discontinued) Road characters *Bertie (discontinued) *Bulgy (discontinued) *Lorry 1 (discontinued) *Elizabeth (discontinued) Packs * Thomas on Parade pack * Percy and Circus Wagons pack * James and Pasture Wagons pack * Hiro and Aquarium Cars pack * Percy and Happy Action Wagons pack * Percy and Freight Cars (discontinued) * Hero of the Rails pack (discontinued) * Steam Along Thomas (discontinued) * Metallic Steam Along Thomas (discontinued) Destinations * Knapford Station (discontinued) * Harold, Windmill and Terence Scenery Set (discontinued) * Thumper Scenery Set (discontinued) * Fold-out Add-on Destination (discontinued) * Wellsworth Station with Caroline (discontinued) * Vicar's Orchard with Trevor (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Office (discontinued) * Conductor's House (discontinued) * Mail Office (discontinued) Sets * Search and Rescue Centre Figure 8 Set * Thomas and Hiro set * Thomas' Cruise Set * Thomas at the Suspension Bridge Set * Thomas Basic Set * Thomas Colorful Turn Rail Set * Rollercoaster Mountain Set * Thomas and Freight Cars Set * Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set * Thomas Dump Car set (discontinued) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Terence and the Lumberyard Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy Airport Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie Set (discontinued) * Stanley at the Station Set (discontinued) * Emily Set (discontinued) * Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack (discontinued) * Thomas First Plarail Set (discontinued) * Thomas Snowplough Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Elizabeth Railroad Crossing Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky at the Docks Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Harold's Mail Delivery Set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas Set (discontinued) * Talking Thomas and Harold Set (discontinued) Gallery TarkaTomyThomas.jpg|Tarka Tomy Thomas with Annie and Clarabel|link=Thomas TarkaTomyEdward.jpg|Tarka Tomy Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van|link=Edward TarkaTomyHenry.jpg|Tarka Tomy Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van|link=Henry TarkaTomyJames.jpg|Tarka Tomy James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker|link=James TarkaTomyToby.jpg|Tarka Tomy Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck|link=Toby TarkaTomyDuck.jpg|Tarka Tomy Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad|link=Duck TarkaTomyDiesel.jpg|Tarka Tomy Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers|link=Diesel TarkaTomyBoCo.jpg|Tarka Tomy BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker|link=BoCo TarkaTomyBen.jpg|Tarka Tomy Ben with China Clay Troublesome Trucks|link=Ben TarkaTomyHiro.jpg|Tarka Tomy Hiro with Slate Truck with Blue Barrels|link=Hiro TarkaTomyMavis.jpg|Tarka Tomy Mavis with The Breakdown Train|link=Mavis TarkaTomyHarvey.jpg|Tarka Tomy Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed|link=Harvey TarkaTomySalty.jpg|Tarka Tomy Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with Crates|link=Salty TarkaTomyLady.jpg|Tarka Tomy Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks|link=Lady TarkaTomySpencer.jpg|Tarka Tomy Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach|link=Spencer TarkaTomyMurdoch.jpg|Tarka Tomy Murdoch with Troublesome Truck|link=Murdoch TarkaTomyArthur.jpg|Tarka Tomy Arthur with Fish Troublesome Truck and Gray Van|link=Arthur TarkaTomySkarloey.jpg|Tarka Tomy Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches|link=Skarloey TarkaTomyDennis.jpg|Tarka Tomy Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks|link=Dennis TarkaTomyMolly.jpg|Tarka Tomy Molly with Green Truck|link=Molly TarkaTomyRosie.jpg|Tarka Tomy Rosie with Balloon Trucks|link=Rosie TarkaTomyDuncan.jpg|Tarka Tomy Duncan with Slate Trucks|link=Duncan TarkaTomySirHandel.jpg|Tarka Tomy Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches|link=Sir Handel TarkaTomyFreddie.jpg|Tarka Tomy Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches|link=Freddie TarkaTomyEmily.jpg|Tarka Tomy Emily with Brakevan|link=Emily Category:Ranges